


Fuir dans la Nuit

by Memepotter952504



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, One Shot, Vampire Turning
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: Et si votre personnage était changé en vampire ? Harry chassé de chez son oncle suite à une énième bourde devant Marge, erre dans les rues de Little Whining. Manque de bol pour lui, il se fait attaquer par un vampire à la solde de Voldemort. Il arrive à le tuer mais il s'est fait mordre durant le combat. Que va-t-il faire ?
Kudos: 2





	Fuir dans la Nuit

**Author's Note:**

> Atelier d'écriture : votre personnage se transforme en une créature magique.

Harry marchait dans les rues calmes et peu éclairées de Little Whining. Il faisait bon et il était loin des Dursley. Son oncle l'avait mis dehors. Et c'était bien mieux comme cela, sinon il aurait encore lancé un sort à la Tante Marge. Vu comment cela s'était passé la dernière fois, il n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée. Il préférait de loin être dehors à profiter un peu de sa liberté. Il était peu probable que Voldemort vienne le chercher dans un lieu pareil. L'homme détestait les Moldus et tout le monde pensait qu'il était élevé dans une bonne famille sorcière pro-Dumbledore. Personne ne savait qu'il était maltraité par sa famille moldue, un moins que rien, un monstre qui leur servait de majordome.

Il alla s'installer dans le parc non loin de la maison et s'allongea dans l'herbe encore tiède après une lourde journée ensoleillée. Il observa les étoiles qu'il connaissait bien à force de suivre des cours d'astronomie. Il était bien là. Pas de Dursley, pas de Malfoy, pas de Mangemort. Un petit moment de paix dans sa vie de merde. Il finit par s'assoupir.

Il fut réveillé brutalement par une horrible douleur contre sa gorge. Quelque chose l'avait agrippé et semblait l'avoir mordu. Soudain très alerte, il sortit sa baguette et propulsa la créature loin de lui. A sa plus grande horreur, il s'agissait d'un vampire. Sincèrement, il aurait préféré un loup-garou… Il sentait le venin de la créature couler dans ses veines et lui brûler les entrailles. Et le vampire lui-même semblait ne pas avoir fini son repas car il revenait à la charge.

« Tu es robuste pour un petit gringalet, » ricanait-il. « Tu n'en es que plus délicieux … »

« _Incendio_ ! »

Le vampire évita le sortilège et plaqua sa proie à terre. Un rayon de lune éclaira la peau pâle d'Harry et notamment son front qui n'était plus dissimulé par sa franche.

« Harry … Potter…, » susurra l'homme nocturne. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera ravi d'apprendre ta mort. »

« T'as pas reçu le mémo ? » siffla le Survivant en proie à l'horrible douleur. « Je suis un éternel increvable ! »

Tout en disant cela, il avait lancé le même sortilège en informulé. Le vampire s'embrasa en hurlant et fut très rapidement transformé en cendres. Mais Harry était dans un horrible état et souffrait horriblement. Il avait la respiration irrégulière. Il ne se sentait plus la force de bouger ni de faire quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas rester là. Il serra sa baguette et lança son patronus à l'aide. Il perdit connaissance juste après.

xXxXxXx

Harry fut réveillé par des grognements frustrés et des injonctions au calme envers quelqu'un. Il eut du mal à se concentrer jusqu'à finelement entre un autre grognement bien plus agressif. Il réagit d'instinct et se redressa, sur la défensive et regarda les lieux autour de lui. Il était dans le salon du Terrier.

« Harry ! » fit Mme Weasley en approchant.

D'instinct, le Gryffondor gronda.

« Molly, je ne vous le suggère pas, » prévint Snape. « Avec Lupin dans les parages, il est sur la défensive. Lupin, maintenant tu me fais le plaisir de dégager ! »

« C'est un vampire ! »

« Et c'est aussi Harry maudit Potter ! Tu te souviens ? Va faire transpirer tes instincts primaires à l'extérieur pendant que je m'occupe de Potter ! »

« Snape, il est dangereux ! »

« Autant que toi à la pleine lune ! Alors maintenant tu la fermes et tu dégages ! »

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait observé les lieux et cherché le moyen de sortir. Il avait accouru vers la fenêtre mais à peine avait-il était éclairé par les rayons du soleil qu'il avait sauté en arrière en feulant de douleur.

Que lui arrivait-il bon sang ?!

Il observa Remus, dont il avait envie étrangement de déchiqueter et de tuer, sortir, chassé par Snape. Ce dernier se retourna ensuite vers lui et Harry resta sur ses gardes. Maintenant que Remus était dehors, il était plus à l'aise mais en même temps, il avait mal à la gorge comme si … comme si on lui avait mis un fer chauffé à blanc à l'intérieur. Snape approcha lentement, la baguette sortie. Le Gryffondor observa chacun de ses mouvements.

Soudain l'odeur se fit plus alléchante et Harry releva instinctivement ses lèvres.

« Du calme, Potter, » fit Snape d'une voix tendue. « Je veux juste vous aider. »

Le jeune vampire qui ne se comprenait pas encore gronda. Le Maître des Potions se figea.

« Severus, » fit soudain Mme Weasley, inquiète.

Elle attira sur elle le regard d'Harry. Mr Weasley entra ensuite à l'intérieur de la maison, faisant entrer un courant d'air chargé en odeurs alléchantes. Harry bondit.

« Non ! » hurla Snape en s'interposant entre lui et Mme Weasley.

Harry mordit la première proie qui lui vint dans les bras et ce fut le Serpentard. Le liquide était doux et délicieux. Et bonus, il apaisait le brasier qu'était sa gorge. Il perdit connaissance quand il fut percuté par deux stupéfix.

xXxXxXx

Harry se réveilla doucement et se rendit bien vite compte qu'il était attaché par des chaines contre un mur de pierres.

« Je vois que tu es maintenant réveillé, Harry, » fit la voix de Dumbledore.

L'homme se tenait devant lui à une distance respectueuse. Son regard ne brillait plus et son visage était grave. Juste derrière lui se tenait les professeurs McGonagall et Snape, ce dernier avait un pansement autour du cou et avait la main crispée sur sa baguette.

« Professeur, » fit le jeune Gryffondor. « Pourquoi je suis attaché ? »

« Parce que tu es dangereux, Harry, » répondit simplement le vieil homme.

« Vous plaisantez ?! » fit Harry avec un petit sourire nerveux, les sourcils froncés. « Je ne suis pas… »

« Malheureusement si, Harry. Tu as blessé Severus en essayant de t'attaquer à Mme Weasley. »

« Non ce n'est pas … »

« Potter, que vous est-il arrivé ? » demanda alors Snape d'une voix froide mais pas aussi cassante que d'habitude.

« De quoi vous parlez ? Détachez-moi ! »

« Harry, nous t'avons retrouvé à Little Whining dans le parc, en pleine transformation. »

« Transformation ? » répéta le brun qui ne comprenait pas tout de suite.

Il réfléchit à ses derniers souvenirs. Il se voyait marcher dans Little Whining, s'allonger dans le parc. Il s'était assoupi puis … Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et il se secoua, essayant d'arracher ses chaînes en même temps qu'un cri entre rage et désespoir sortait de ses lèvres. Les sorciers devant lui étaient sur leurs gardes.

« Je jure que quand je trouve Voldemort, je le tue de mes propres mains ! » gronda-t-il.

« Que s'est-il passé Harry ? » demanda Dumbledore.

Harry rapporta alors brièvement sa soirée.

« Sans doute Sanguine, » informa Snape. « Le clan vampire lié au Seigneur des Ténèbres a rapporté sa disparition. »

« Je l'ai réduit en cendres, » cracha le Gryffondor avec colère.

Il commença peu à peu à sentir une gêne dans sa gorge et essaya de la faire passer en toussant.

« Harry ? »

« J'ai juste mal à la gorge, monsieur, » informa-t-il.

« Ce qui est tout à fait normal, » rassura le vieil homme.

« Et je fais quoi alors ? Est-ce que vous pourriez me détacher ? »

« Non, Harry, tant que tu es dangereux, il ne serait pas conseillé de te libérer. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas me maintenir ici ! » hurla le jeune homme.

« Hélas, nous n'avons pas le choix, Potter, » informa le professeur McGonagall avec tristesse. « Vous avez déjà attaqué Severus. Par instinct, vous recommencerez. A moins de trouver un moyen de vous stabiliser, vous serez un danger pour tout le monde ! Normalement, on aurait déjà dû vous tuer. Seule … »

La sorcière jeta un regard dégoûté à Dumbledore.

« Seul quoi ? » demanda dangereusement Harry alors que ses yeux rougeoyaient de colère.

« Seule la prophétie garantit ta survie aujourd'hui, Harry, » informa le vieil homme.

« Quoi ?! » fit le jeune homme, médusé. « Mais allez-vous faire enculer avec cette prophétie à la noix ! Je ne suis pas un foutu élu ! Je ne suis pas un messie ! Je ne suis pas un sauveur ! Je ne suis qu'un pauvre gosse sans expérience ! La prophétie ce n'est que de la merde qu'on a maquillé pour vous faire croire que c'est de la poussière de fée ! Maintenant détachez-moi ou je me fâche très sérieusement ! »

Tout en disant cela, il avait tenté d'arracher ses chaînes.

« Je crains que non, Harry. Cela ne va pas être possible. »

Dumbledore sortit de la pièce sans rien ajouter de plus. Le professeur McGonagall le suivit avec un dernier regard peiné pour son élève et il ne restait plus que Snape. Ce dernier était silencieux.

« Vous allez faire quoi, maintenant, Snape ? » demanda le jeune vampire. « Vous moquez de moi ? Me lancer une série de doloris parce que je vous ai attaqué ? »

« Non, vous ne vous contrôliez pas, Potter, » répondit l'homme d'une voix étrangement calme et dépourvue de ce ton habituellement cassant. « Je ne peux vous en vouloir pour cela. J'ai été surpris mais en colère que vous répondiez à vos nouveaux besoins, non, je ne le suis pas. Mais je préférerais éviter une récidive. Ce n'est pas très plaisant. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Ce n'était pas vraiment de votre faute, Potter. Mais excuses acceptées. »

Il se rapprocha du mur contre lequel Harry était fermement attaché. Il testa les chaînes.

« Les vieilles chaînes de Rusard, » commenta-t-il avant de soupirer. « Potter, pour la première fois, je vais être entièrement sincère avec vous. De toute façon, avec votre nouvelle ouïe, vous pourrez facilement détecter si je mens. »

Harry plongea son regard dans les sombres onyx de son professeur. Il était curieux de savoir ce que l'homme avait à lui dire et pourquoi il voulait être honnête alors que rien ne l'obligeait à le faire.

« Dumbledore a refusé que je vous fournisse des compléments. »

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Harry, retenant avec peine un grondement de colère contre le directeur qui était déjà grandement descendu dans son estime.

« Vous êtes jeune, Potter, mais pas encore totalement sevré. Vous pouvez perdre le contrôle. En particulier si vous n'êtes pas nourri. Je pense que Dumbledore veut profiter de cela pour vous envoyer chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres après vous avoir gardé suffisamment longtemps sans sang. » Harry vit une lueur de colère dans le regard noir. « Mais je refuse de vous affamer. »

« Pourquoi désobéir à Dumbledore ? Il s'en rendra compte et vous allez vous faire marcher sur les doigts. »

« Dumbledore peut bien m'envoyer tous les doloris du monde, au même titre que le Lord Noir, je refuse de vous affamer, Potter. Non seulement parce que cela peut se retourner contre nous et que vous risquez de tuer quelqu'un que vous aimez, mais aussi parce que j'ai fait une promesse. Celle de vous protéger. Ce que propose Dumbledore vous mènera à la mort. Je ne peux le tolérer. Je déplore le fait que vous soyez devenu un vampire mais vous avez réussi à survivre à Sanguine ce qui n'est pas un mince exploit. »

L'homme soupira et sortit une fiole de sa veste. Elle contenait un liquide sombre. Il la déboucha et l'approcha du visage du jeune vampire. Rien que l'odeur fit saliver ce dernier et il but le liquide avec avidité. Il en voulut plus mais dut se contenter de cela. Il grogna de frustration mais n'était plus autant assoiffé.

« Cela devrait suffire pour vous permettre de vous libérer. Potter, je suis prêt à payer cher pour vous. Très cher. Alors faites-moi plaisir. Survivez. Partez loin d'ici et ne revenez jamais en Angleterre. »

Harry testa ses chaînes et entendit un grincement sinistre. Il répéta le processus plusieurs fois pour se libérer.

« Où irais-je ? »

« Si je peux vous conseiller un endroit, allez en Russie. Ils sont bien plus tolérants en ce qui concerne les créatures magiques. Et changer de nom. »

L'homme lui tendit une sacoche et une cape qu'il venait de sortir de ses poches.

« Il y a toutes vos affaires dedans, des ouvrages sur les vampires ainsi que des ingrédients pour vous préparer vous-mêmes votre potion de sang. Vous avez les compétences nécessaires pour le faire. »

Harry hésita un instant, regardant l'homme qui lui offrait une possibilité de s'enfuir et de vivre là où Dumbledore et McGonagall ne lui promettaient que la mort. Il voulait savoir pourquoi. Cette promesse, à qui Snape l'avait-elle faite. Il posa finalement la question.

« A votre mère, Potter. Je l'ai faite à votre mère, sur sa tombe. Et c'est pour elle que je vous protège depuis tout ce temps et que je le fais encore maintenant. Maintenant partez. Et ne revenez jamais. »

Le jeune vampire hésita et regarda le Serpentard une dernière fois. Il lui tendit la main, en vue de partir en paix avec lui. L'homme l'observa un instant avant de la serrer.

« Merci, Monsieur. Pour tout. »

« Vivez, Potter. Vous avez quelques siècles devant vous maintenant. Profitez-en bien et oubliez-nous. »

« Je ne vous oublierais jamais, Professeur Snape. Jamais. »

Sur ce, Harry partit en courant, défonça la porte de bois, parcourut les couloirs à grande vitesse et disparut dans la nuit afin de commencer sa nouvelle vie.

FIN


End file.
